freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Events
:Were you looking for the story in the second game? There is a "Rules for Safety" sign in the East Hall Corner that is randomly replaced by newspaper articles throughout the game. These articles reveal certain elements of the game's hidden story. The Backstory Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, was once a popular restaurant for adults and children alike. However, due to a number of incidents - including the kidnapping and implied murder of five children by a man wearing an empty animatronic suit, sanctions by the Health Department over the numerous reports of dirtiness, and "The Bite of '87" the pizzeria has fallen on hard times. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is set to close by the end of the year, as potential buyers do not want to be associated with the restaurant's tainted reputation. The four mascots - Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate Fox - had a particularly foul odor and what appeared to be "blood and mucus" around their mouths, which concerned parents had interpreted as "reanimated carcasses". The Phone Guy remarks in the 1st Night phone message that the animatronics have not had a bath in their 20+ years of service, which would explain the nasty odor. The stench could also be attributed to a popular theory that the missing children were stuffed into the animatronic suits after they were killed, and that their decomposing bodies were producing the repulsive smell. Due to the risk of their servos locking up from disuse, the animatronics have been left in a "free roaming mode" at night over the years. They used to be able to roam freely during the day as well, but The Bite of '87 prompted the pizzeria to put a stop to this. The Phone Guy has unfortunately vanished, as heard during the phone call on The 4th Night, and is implied to have been stuffed into a suit or killed. There are many theories as to what happened to Phone Guy after the call cuts out, but one can be certain that he was attacked. There is also speculation about a more complicated and twisted version of the plot, due to the phone message heard during The 5th Night. confirming the game's hidden story.]] Relation to the Bite of '87 It is unclear who caused The Bite of '87. Many currently speculate that Foxy is responsible for The Bite of '87 (with his sharp teeth and seemingly broken and snapping jaw). Although, in FNAF2 (which is implied to have taken place before the incident), he is hidden away in the Parts/Service room. Some also believe that The Mangle, from the second game, may have been the culprit, as it swings downwards and bites where the frontal lobe is located. Others believe that it was caused by Freddy due to the handprints that he has on his face, which is used as evidence by the people incriminating Freddy by stating that the victim tried to break free, thus attempting to push him away and leaving handprints. In support of this theory, the Rules for Safety poster usually located in the East Hall Corner states in rule 6: Don't touch Freddy; specifically calling out Freddy may imply that he may have been guilty. See also *The Bite of '87 *The Missing Children Incident Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Plot